Under the Moon Light
by The Orange Knight
Summary: "God Kendall, how do you always seem to get my heart pumping so fast?" Kendall smirked sexily. "Well if that's a problem, I know something else you can pump." Kames.


**Well here it is! The sex scene for Life's What You Make It. You DO NOT need to have read the story to read this. But if you decide to read it, this one-shot takes place right after chapter 13.**

**This is my first sex scene, so I hope it makes up to your standards!**

**Enjoy! =]**

James leaned in one more time for a smoldering kiss with Kendall, slowly pushing the blonde onto his back and laying on the soft grass and flowers. The moon light and stars sparkled as they lay there making out in the field. And James loved it.

He loved how the blonde slowly slid his hand up the brunette's thigh, making sure to grip gently when his hand reached the top thigh muscle. James moaned into Kendall's mouth and brought his hand up to unbutton Kendall's shirt, pushing it to the sides so his hands had free range to roam on his golden chest.

"James…" Kendall groaned when James's hand found its way down the golden happy trail and, wanting to see how much James could ring out, toyed with the top of Kendall's jeans.

"What do you want?" James mouthed into his neck, moving to breathe huskily into his ear.

"Ugh…" Kendall let out a strangled sound when one of James's fingers seemed to find its way under the material.

"What was that?"

"I want… I want… to feel your love." Kendall finally got out and James felt his heart pump twice as fast as it was. He seriously doubted that it could pump faster.

James bit down softly on Kendall's neck. "God Kendall, do you know what you do to me? It's not just sexually either. How do you always seem to get my heart pumping so fast?"

Kendall smirked sexily. "Well if that's a problem, I know something else you can pump."

James pulled away from his neck, admiring the multiple hickeys for s second, than immediately staring Kendall in the eyes. Those gorgeous bottle green eyes. "Are you always a dirty talker?"

"No, but I thought that's where your conversation was going so I figured I'd beat you to it." Kendall announced proudly and gave a goofy smile. James laughed and kissed him softly, opening his mouth when he felt Kendall's tongue lick at his bottom lip. Their tongues collided and they fought viciously for control. James, being on the top, had a slightly more advantage and he eventually won control. That was until Kendall slipped his hand under his jeans and wrapped his hand around the other's member.

"Oh god…" he groaned as the blonde's hand seemed to speed up and before he knew it, he was feeling that unforgettable feeling in his lower abdomen.

Not wanting to release right now, James, reluctantly, grabbed Kendall's wrist and pulled it out of his jeans. When Kendall gave him a confused look, James slid his hands down Kendall's bare chest again and pulled his jeans and boxers down in one swift movement, earning a gasp from the blonde.

"Finally." Kendall teased lightly and James shot him his best bedroom eyes.

Keeping those eyes, James moved his head down Kendall's body till they rested on his hard erection. James wrapped his hand around it and gave it the same treatment that Kendall had given him, but his time, James only spent a couple seconds stroking before he moved his lips down and took the head into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Kendall practically yelled, flung his head back and arched his body, trying to get more of his length into his lover's mouth. James just held his hips down and licked around the slit, making sure to taste all of Kendall. "I'm getting—so—close!" He moaned and James sped up his tongue but moved away when he started to feel something go down his throat and heard Kendall whimper in ecstasy.

When Kendall came down from his high, James moved back over him and made sure lick the rest Kendall's seed off his stomach. "My turn." He breathed into the other's ear. He leaned back and fiddled with his jeans buttons.

"James?" Kendall asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Take off your shirt." James grinned and went to grab the hem of his shirt but stopped when there were suddenly hands on his.

"Wait," He looked down to see Kendall blushing. "I changed my mind."

"So, you don't want my shirt off?" James was slightly confused as to why somebody would want to have sex with a shirt on but he'd do anything to please Kendall.

"No. _I _want to take it off."

James nodded and let Kendall slide his shirt over his head. The blonde's hands came back down his chest and gently massaged his abs, dipping into the crevices. His mouth was open slightly and James could see his inviting tongue. That's when he felt the man's below him member twitch.

"Somebody's getting happy to see me… again." He teased the blonde but his own member was quickly becoming rock hard and by the time the blonde muttered a soft 'Shut up' and the taller's pants and boxers were removed, his member hurt like hell. "Are you sure this is okay?" he asked unsurely.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kendall smiled sweetly and his dimple added to his adorableness. "And we can do it fast or slow, whichever way you want to roll."

"Fucking tease," James grunted as he positioned himself at Kendall's entrance. He would prepare him but his member was throbbing with pain and he really was getting impatient. Slowly he pushed in a couple inches, waiting to hear Kendall whine and whimper over his length (He really was surprisingly big) but it never came. "Did you prepare yourself?" James asked incredulously.

"Yes. Before you came over. I knew there was going to be trouble so I thought I'd handle it, but I guess there still was…" Kendall looked ashamed for a brief moment as he recalled Logan and Carlos catching him with a boner because of James.

James just chuckled. "Alright. That'll just make this that much easier." And he pushed in and ended up making it almost all the way in before he finally received that whimper/whine. He pulled out slowly and slid back in, wanting to go faster, but taking it slow.

"Fuck, James. I'm not a pansy, ya'know!" Kendall growled in sexual frustration.

That was all James needed.

With that, James let all of his own frustration and love for the blonde release and pounded into him at record speed.

"Holy shit!" Kendall screamed as James hit his prostate over and over again. "God James!"

James was still on edge but Kendall wasn't close enough yet. He slid his hand down and pumped Kendall's member finding a rhythm with his thrusting; making sure that Kendall had as much pleasure as possible.

"Fuck…" James muttered as he felt the feeling crawl its way down his member. "KENDALL!" He cried as his orgasm hit him with a hard blow. It hit so hard that he didn't ride it out but instead continued to pump the handsome man below him until it pushed him over as well.

"Shit, James!" Kendall cried and arched into the touch, releasing all over James's hand and parts of their abdomens.

James collapsed onto Kendall. They both were breathing like they just out ran a hurricane or tornado or… hell they didn't even know. All they knew was that they just had incredible sex with the love of their lives. James pulled out slowly (secretly loving the whimper Kendall gave from missing the contact) and rolled over to lay next him. Kendall propped himself on one elbow, brushed a strand of sweat soaked bangs from James's face and put his arm around his waist, snuggling into his side.

Kendall sighed as James rubbed circles into his back. "I love you, James." He muttered softly.

"I love you too, babe." James kissed the top of his head. That was when he noticed they were in the middle of an open field at a very late hour. "We should probably get home, though."

"Yeah." It wasn't a genuine response, but James didn't blame him. He didn't want to leave either. They put their clothes back on and made their way back to James's car. "Hey James?"

"What?" James asked as he put the key in the ignition, turning to look at the blonde.

"I love you."

James smiled. He truly loved this guy. "Are you going to say that all the way home?"

"Maybe…" Kendall said slowly but James could see the smile on his face.

James chuckled, kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too."

**So how was that? I was surprised how it turned out but it's what you guys thought that counts!**

**PLEASE review! =]**

—**Evie**


End file.
